you got my heart
by kurojiri
Summary: Sawamura had once questioned how he got to his present but not anymore.


**Brought to you by** **haikyuu! ot3+ week: autumn edition in tumblr.**

 **Prompt Used: Getting Together**

* * *

There had been many of times when Sawamura had thought that being captain of his school's volleyball team would have been the best thing to come from his high school years. Turned out meeting and getting to know Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou attracted another level of disbelief and happiness. Both of those crazy and loveable captains had somehow anchored themselves into his heart.

All they had to do was smile, tease, and level with his awkwardness of not knowing how to properly flirt.

Those first few months of him not knowing how to reply had been a test to his abilities on know how to be a perfectly awkward teen. Sawamura had always in the past long contact with that kind of touch; being free of responsibilities and actually taking some time to be a teen in love. That first hurdle had been a little too high and scary to approach when he first met Kuroo. Before Nekoma captain, Sawamura had never contemplated about who he'd ever date, let alone day dream about. But there had been a spark.

Something stranger and stronger than the spicy food Sugawara made him eat when they first shared some snacks and lunches.

It had been like a gravity force had spelled for him to watch Kuroo and gravitate towards him. They had laughed and joked the first few times, it had all seemed nice. However, that had been the trouble. He wanted more.

The kind that scared him when he worked out what he specifically wanted from Kuroo.

Bokuto's entrance had been loud and out there. A smack to his ears and heart when he took in the booming cheerful face that lit up the court room. He had been an odd complication as Sawamura wanted to talk to all the present captains. Opportunities to talk with other volleyball captains had been sacred. And even as his heart was ready to explode he had kept it all in. His eyes were locked to his hands and the corners of the gym walls when he spoke. He had done his best to not get lost in Kuroo's eyes and the way Bokuto's warm hands always playful nudged his shoulders and back.

Somewhere between the hours of practice, homework and matches Sawamura's cell phone had started to need more charging. He somehow began to live in a life where he had new texts to check, clips to watch and photos to go over. He made sure to bury his flushed cheeks when he was in the same room as Sugawara because somehow that guy always knew when his mind was flooded from them.

(He wanted to chuck a book at his best friend when that smirk and one eyebrow rose when Sawamura made the mistake to smile goofily near his presence.)

Eventually he would cave. There would an instance when he wouldn't be able to cover his tracks and his heart would definitely crack open and spill out. His brain would start working and his mouth would open wide and confess all his embarrassing secrets.

But for now, Sawamura would enjoy these silly and infuriating feelings. He would keep on being the captain he could be while he pinned for not one, but two captains that he considered good friends. Being infatuated hadn't been what he expected in his last year of high school, but it had been a pleasant change of pace in some ways. Either way, Sawamura wouldn't let his feelings for those two to get in the way on court.

And yet, strangely enough Sawamura had found himself almost losing his grip of reality when Bokuto and Kuroo both gave him near identical smirks that melted any sense of stiffness and rationality from his shoulders. It got replaced with wariness and dare when he tried to form the right words—curiosity, had allowed them to take him away from home and into the city lights. That itself had been a strange element to latch into his agreement to walk with them. The city life had always eluded him, the crazy chaotic rhythms had always made dizzy him too. With the added company Sawamura had almost felt like he was in some weird dream.

Having them so close, too aware of his awkwardness and strange clumsiness that had sparked when Bokuto's friendliness bordered around his space bubble and when Kuroo's eyes were able to read him (from the unspoken and shreds of boldness he had managed to bring out). It always had been a deadly combo be equated with. (Both in and outside the court.) The benefits itself had made him a stronger player, but it had also reinforced his predicament of liking them.

Their layers of techniques on court had always impressed him and made him scared. Because somehow his first real taste of high school first loves had to incorporate two troublesome volleyball captains. Not only that, but the two captains that had a closeness that was pretty sure marked as already being a couple.

When he had gotten over his dues of liking them, he of course was given a little chat by the second-year setter, Akaashi and third year libero Yaku. They had recognized his dazed looks and flushed cheeks when either one or both boys made his legs weak. In some way, he had been thankful it hadn't included Sugawara in the mix but that hadn't stopped him from knowing what they were trying to prevent: his heart breaking more than it could handle. Which was why Sawamura had once again had resorted berating himself for being too open.

He had always been aware of that Bokuto and Kuroo were always close, having inside jokes mingling in their endeavors. But what he had at the time not understood as to why they both opened up themselves for Sawamura to catch up and fold into their conversations. Why even now, as he knew at the time that he was essentially a third wheel he didn't feel like one.

Almost as if he—they were up to something.

He didn't get his answer until they were walking him to his train while they waited for theirs. They had huddled him as the middle guy with their shoulders always touching both sides of his arms and shoulders. The weather had been cooling down making each pair having their own scarves wrapped around their necks and Bokuto lending his hat to Sawamura when he noticed him shivering. It also had Kuroo a satisfied grin when he mumbled some stuttered thanks when he bought him a warm chocolate drink when Bokuto personally placed his hat on Sawamura's head.

The day had progressed to that moment when Sawamura was fighting a battle to keep his face clean from blushing too much. But that had been a lost cause the way he noticed the two of them sharing a small silent conversation with their eyes before Bokuto's infamous eyes and smile broke out and Kuroo's eyes gleamed when Sawamura's trained got called out.

The train came to stop, and the doors opened. Before he could say goodbye when he got to the entrance they both leaned down and kissed a cheek that was close to them. Sawamura fumbled a step back before stuttering as he spoke.

"Was that a date?"

Their smirks and booming laugh from mostly Bokuto was all the confirmation that he needed when the doors closed, and their figures turned into smaller blobs. At the comfort of his empty train cart he cursed softly without any real heat as he laughed when he recalled both of their reactions and gestures from all day.

When he got back home he wasn't surprised to see them texting him in their group chat with photos during from earlier. The warmth of their lips on his cheeks hadn't slipped from his mind when he texted them back.

 _Next time_ , he promised himself. He would get them back.


End file.
